yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
British Rail Class 230
The British Rail Class 230 or D-Train is a diesel electric multiple unit or battery EMU built by Vivarail. The units are converted from London Underground D78 Stock. It is proposed to run 75 units of two or three cars per unit.D78 Stock Conversion is Go Modern Railways December 2014 pages 37-38 They will become known as Class 230 under TOPS. A prototype was produced for testing and accreditation in August 2015, and the type was planned to enter passenger service in 2016. They were to be tested in mainline service on the Coventry to Nuneaton Line. D78 Stock conversion In November 2014, Vivarail purchased 150 driving motor cars and 300 carriages of London Underground D78 Stock, which has been replaced by S Stock before the end of their lifespan, so that the subsurface lines (Circle, District, Hammersmith & City and Metropolitan) could have a common rolling stock fleet compatible with a new ATO system. The stated purpose of the D-train is to ameliorate a perceived shortage of affordable, modern rolling stock on Britain's regional rail routes, resulting from the slow pace of electrification. Overview In the conversion programme, the company plans to re-use the aluminium bodyshells, traction motors and bogies from the D78 units, and fit them out with new diesel engines and interiors. Rail Magazine reports that each power car will have two underfloor engine-generator sets. The 3.2 litre, five cylinder diesel engines will be made by Ford in South Africa. Vivarail claims that fuel consumption will be around 0.5 litre per car per mile. This is about half the fuel consumption of a Pacer. Maximum speed will be . The first D78 units were delivered to Vivarail on 19 January 2015. A single car prototype was produced and ran on Vivarail's test track in summer 2015. Marketing Vivarail stated that they planned to pitch the converted trains to a number of train operating companies (TOCs), especially those bidding for the Northern franchise which was awarded in December 2015. They positioned them as a cost-effective alternative to buying brand new rolling stock, enabling TOCs to replace the "Pacer" railbuses in the North of England with upcycled Tube stock. However, Arriva won the bidding for the Northern franchise in December 2015 and their rolling stock plan involves purchasing brand new stock as well as taking on additional cascaded 4 car EMUs. According to BBC Look East, Vivarail were in talks with bidders for the East Anglia franchise, but the successful bidder opted for new stock. The East Anglia franchise includes some very rural routes where currently only single carriage trains are used. The proposal has been criticised by the Rail Maritime and Transport Union as a scheme to provide "second-hand" trains to the region instead of new stock. Potential customers In May 2015, it was claimed Arriva Trains Wales were to open talks with Vivarail over taking on converted D78s. Under a recent franchise agreement, FirstGroup (operator of the Great Western Railway franchise) has agreed to carry out a study on the use of overhauled Vivarail D-Trains on branch lines by the end of the year, possibly leading to a trial of the units. In September 2015 it was revealed that Coventry City Council were looking into the possibility of using converted D78s to run extra services on the Coventry to Nuneaton Line; this would be especially useful to serve station during match days at the Ricoh Arena, to alleviate a shortage of rolling stock. It has been announced by Vivarail that the three-coach train will enter service in late 2016 for a period of 12 months. In 2016, Marshlink Trains, a pressure group seeking to improve the service level on the Marshlink Line, set up a petition advocating the procurement of Class 230 units to operate a shuttle service between and in peak time, allowing units to be transferred to strengthen peak time Ashford International to services. In June 2016, A revived version of open access operator Go-Op was proposed to Office of Rail & Road. The service would run from 2019 between Taunton and Nuneaton via Swindon and Oxford. Under the plans they would use Class 230 between Taunton and Swindon between December 2017 and 2019. They would not use these trains for the full route. In July 2016, London Midland announced that it would be running the prototype 3-car set for a year-long trial on the Coventry to Nuneaton Line. In November 2016, main line testing of the units began, with the prototype unit based at Tyseley Locomotive Works and operating to and from Leamington Spa railway station. However, the prototype unit caught fire during testing and Vivarail were unable to repair the unit in a timescale acceptable to London Midland, meaning the trial was cancelled. http://www.railmagazine.com/news/network/vivarail-d-train-trial-cancelled-after-fire In 2017, Vivarail announced it had sent a brochure detailing the potential of the Class 230 for use on the Valley Lines network in South Wales to the bidders for the new Wales & Borders franchise. These would be battery powered variants capable of being recharged via 25kV OHLE. In March 2018 it was announced that plans were being developed to take a Class 230 to the United States, in order to demonstrate how they could provide a low-cost rolling stock option for new passenger services. RDC has begun sales activity with “multiple cities” on both the east and west coasts of the United States. Mr Henry Posner has told IRJ that D-train could be used as a "pop-up rail transit or commuter services" in urban areas where rail infrastructure exists but is currently not used for passenger services or is underutilised. RDC’s core proposition is that the Vivarail train can provide a solution for cities which have previously discounted passenger rail as an option on cost or complexity grounds, enabling them to test possible services “for less than the cost of a consultant’s study into a possible service,” as Posner puts it. Operators West Midlands Trains From December 2018, West Midlands Trains will operate three Class 230 units on the Marston Vale Line. Incidents On 30 December 2016, the prototype set caught fire at . The planned trial that Vivarail originally had arranged was postponed, and 10 people were evacuated safely. It was announced in January 2017 that the planned trial on the Coventry to Nuneaton line had been cancelled. An incident report, produced by Vivarail, identified a fuel leak in one of the two new engine sets as the most likely cause of the fire. In service The first Class 230 service to carry passengers operated on 21 and 22 June 2017 when the prototype (230001) was used to operate a shuttle service from Honeybourne to the Rail Live exhibition at the Quinton Rail Technology Centre. In October 2017, West Midlands Trains, the new franchise holder for the West Midlands franchise, announced plans to procure three 2-car D-Train units for use on the Marston Vale line from December 2018. Fleet details As of March 2017, two demonstrator units have been constructed. In October 2017, it was announced that West Midlands Trains had placed an order for three units. See also Three classes of EMUs built for use on the Isle of Wight Island Line have been constructed from former London Underground stock: *British Rail Class 483 (London Underground 1938 Stock) *British Rail Classes 485 and 486 (London Underground Standard Stock) External links *Vivarail website References 230